


"Excuse me, what?"

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, and i feel like if s1 barry had s5 barrys confidence he would do this, iris would totally be like that', ok just read it, ok so i feel like ralph would say that and start this whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: From tumblr:Person C: Aw, you two are such a cute couple!Person A: Couple?? We’re not a couple!!Person B: Yet.Person A:Person A: What!?iris is person A, barry is B, ralph is C.ends w smut.proper capitalization in the fic





	"Excuse me, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys had a good christmas (if u celebrate) or a good hanukkah or whatever other holidays are during this time. i had a great christmas, got a lot of stuff im rly happy abt and im rly grateful for my family so yay.

Barry and Iris walked into the club, the music was loud and was vibrating the floor and it reeked of beer and sweat. The lights were blinding and hot, and there were people everywhere. On the dance floor, sitting at the tables, a couple people making out in the dark halls of the club. But they were just glad to be in each other's company. 

Barry had been in love Iris since he met her. He could probably recite every detail from that day, from what Iris was wearing to where they were to what he had eaten for breakfast that morning to what they said. It was the best day of his life. They became fast friends, both were smiley and bright. Iris had an aptitude for literature and writing while Barry was better with science and math. The two meshed well, they had been friends for 17 years now. They were attending the same college, even though Barry had been accepted into almost every ivy league in the country he could never leave Iris. He didn't want to. 

It was finally winter break, they wanted to hang out at the club, get sick of it and go watch a movie. They ordered drinks and only head a few sips before some Ariana Grande song had came on and Iris piped up, grabbed Barry's hands and dragged him to the dance floor. Singing along to the words and moving her hips in a very suggestive way, he knew she was in a great mood, so he was too. 

When the song was over a SZA song came on and he had heard her play it in her room enough times to know they weren't going back to the table anytime soon. She once again sang along, got close to Barry and was all smiles and giggles. 

Finally, when they did return to their table a bartender came over, "Refills?" 

"Yes, please," Iris read the name on his tag. "Ralph." 

"And you as well, sir?" 

"Sure, thanks." 

Ralph walked away, and the two began chattering. Iris was wearing heels and teetering slightly, leaning on Barry for support. When Ralph returned he paused, "You guys are such a cute couple." 

"We aren't a couple." Iris laughed. 

"Yet." Barry added. 

Iris whipped her head up and looked at Barry, who only smirked. The bartender chuckled. She stared daggers at him too, "What now, Barry?" 

"I just mean," If he was going to say it, it had to be now. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else." 

He handed Ralph the money for the drinks, downed what was in his cup and grabbed Iris's hand. She allowed him to take her outside, into the cool and quiet Central City winter. "Iris, I have been in love with you, for a really long time. Since the day I met you, honestly. And this," he gestured to the club. "was never how I wanted to tell you. I mean there were so many times, all the birthdays and Christmases and junior prom and senior prom, all those nights we stayed up talking or watching a movie. When we first moved into our apartment. I always wanted to tell you, I just wanted it to be perfect. This was not-wasn't what I had in mind." 

She smiled and put her hand to his cheek, the cold of her hands startling him slightly, "Barry, I love you too." 

"You do?" He grinned. 

"You are such an idiot." 

"Hey!" With a high pitched, fake-offended gasp. "Take that back." 

"Never." 

They walked back to the apartment, giggling and touching and smiling. When the door finally opened it was a mess of limbs and clothes, the latter flying in every direction off their bodies. Barry kissed her, grabbed under the smooth thighs and lifted her up. She was eye level with him, her legs gripped around his back and panties and his boxers serving as the only barriers between them. 

When they finally made it to Barry's bedroom, their patience was so little he ripped off her underwear and flung them to a corner of the room with no care while she tugged off his boxers. Their lips met in a clash of lips and a clink of teeth, Iris bit on his lower lip lightly and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They fought for dominance while their hands roamed each others bodies. Barry broke the kiss to suck and bite her exposed neck, leaving a trail of marks as he went. 

He flipped them over and grabbed her thighs, kissing each one before spreading them further. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, eliciting soft moans from her swollen lips. He leaned down and his voice was coarse and sexy when he asked, "Are you sure?" 

She nodded, "I want to her you say it." 

"Yes, I'm ready." 

"Ready for what?" 

She moaned impatiently, "I'm ready for you to fuck me." 

Right when she finished her sentence he entered her, pulling back out just as fast. Iris shuddered, "Oh, Barry."

He kept going, faster and faster, harder and harder, each thrust making her moan even louder. She felt a warm pit forming in her stomach, it was growing and growing. The pressure only building within in her, she didn't know how much longer she could take this. 

Barry groaned as her walls tightened around him, her orgasm accompanied by a silent gasp. He was only a second behind her, pulling out and emptying himself onto her stomach. He fell to his elbows before rolling over. 

Iris made a mental note to thank that bar tender. Maybe send a fruit basket. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos, leave a comment. love u all -hc


End file.
